Fièvre amoureuse
by katsumi19
Summary: ça aurait dû être une journée comme les autres... Son réveil, le trajet, tout était comme d'habitude. Mais un événement imprévu arriva... et comme jamais rien n'arrive seul, voilà que les ennuis se multiplient. Vraiment, il aurait dû rester couché... KageHina - shonen ai


Titre : Fièvre amoureuse

Couple : KageHina

Rating : K

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

\- Nii-chan ! Réveilles-toi !, cria une petite voix près de son oreille.

Lentement ses yeux d'ambre s'ouvrirent sur le visage légèrement boudeur de sa petite sœur Natsu. Elle continuait à lui parler mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoique se soit. Malgré tout, pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement, il répondit qu'il arrivait. Satisfaite, la petite quitta la chambre de son grand frère adoré.

Avec toutes les peines du monde, Hinata se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se sentait bizarre aujourd'hui... D'habitude il n'avait pas tant de peine à se lever, il se réveillait même avant Natsu et sa mère. Mais là, son corps lui paraissait lourd, il était bizarrement faible, sa tête était dans un brouillard profond, et il avait chaud... Vraiment très chaud...

 _Sûrement la fatigue accumulée_ _à cause des entraînements... Une bonne douche et ça passera !_ , pensa-t-il.

Sans plus se soucier de son état préoccupant, le rouquin prit sa douche en vitesse -le requinquant quelque peu-, petit déjeuna et fila prendre son vélo pour aller au lycée. Le vent frais qui souffla dehors lui fit un bien fou, et il retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle malgré le ciel obscur qui l'accueillait. Sachant qu'il était légèrement en retard de d'habitude, le numéro 10 se dépêcha de rejoindre son établissement pour ne pas être battu par le Roi du terrain, Kageyama Tobio. Un petit rire amusé lui échappa en pensant que si Kageyama savait qu'il l'appelait comme ça, il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

KT/HS

Ce matin-là en se levant, Kageyama fut grognon. Bon, certains diraient que ça ne changer pas de d'habitude mais là il avait une bonne raison d'être grognon. En effet, sa chère et tendre maman (sentez-vous toute l'ironie qu'il y mettait ?) avait été particulièrement excentrique en le réveillant. Elle avait eu comme qui dirait une révélation divine : _« Tobio-chan ! Ton horoscope d'aujourd'hui dit qu'il va t'arrivais_ _quelque chose de bien dans la journée ! Tu vas enfin rencontrer_ _le grand amour, Oka-san est siiiii heureuse ! »_ , s'était-elle mise à crier soudainement à 4h du matin en entrant dans sa chambre comme un éléphant effrayé, et en le secouant comme un cocotier en pleine tempête ! Non, mais qui de nos jours croyaient aux horoscopes ! C'était stupide ! Et sa mère qui n'avait pas arrêté de gagatiser sur une possible petite amie... Aaah... Que sa mère était épuisante... Bien plus que son crétin de partenaire. En parlant de lui, Hinata ne devait pas déjà l'attendre, il était en avance d'une heure comparait à d'habitude.

 _Cet imbécile ne va pas me battre aujourd'hui !_ , pensa-t-il en enfilant ses baskets.

\- À ce soir, Tobio-chan !, s'écria sa mère d'un ton enjoué.

Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe à cela, mais il souhaita quand même une bonne journée à sa mère puis partit au pas de course vers son lycée. Il savait très bien que son coéquipier habitait loin et qu'il était en avance mais avec Hinata il fallait s'attendre à tout ! Pourtant, une fois devant Karasuno, il ne vit nulle part la petite tête orangée. Un soupçon d'inquiétude apparu dans sa poitrine, mais il la chassa rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait à être inquiet pour cet imbécile ?! Ce n'était pas son genre !

Même si Hinata était devenu avec le temps une personne qu'il affectionnait beaucoup...

Il était vrai que le numéro 10 de Karasuno avait pris une place importante dans son existence... Il était celui qui lui permettait de jouer à 100% au volley, celui qui lui avait appris à faire confiance aux autres, et surtout celui qui rester avec lui malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Le volley-ball était devenu beaucoup plus amusant avec Hinata, il le reconnaissait... Mais plutôt mourir que l'avouer au principal concerné ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait cet imbécile à être autant en retard ?! Surtout avec ce temps ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleuvoir : l'air était lourd et humide, le ciel était gris foncé, et un vent glacial soufflé. C'était franchement un temps à rester couché... Il soupira.

\- Kageyama !, cria soudain une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

En même temps qu'il se tourna vers la personne possédant cette voix, un vélo dérapa et s'arrêta près de lui. Et il vit celui qui tourmenter son esprit quelques minutes avant.

\- T'es en retard, idiot..., souffla Kageyama d'une voix sourde de menaces.

\- Désolé, je me suis pas réveillé à temps, expliqua son partenaire avec un sourire d'excuse.

Un autre soupire franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ordonne à Hinata d'aller dans la salle de volley du club pour qu'ils puissent se changer et commencer enfin leur entraînement. Celui-ci le suivit docilement dans le silence, déposant son vélo en passant. S'il trouva ça bizarre, il n'en fit pas grand cas. Après tout, peut-être qu'Hinata ne voulait pas le mettre plus en colère pour leur entraînement. Cet idiot aimait bien trop ses passes pour ce le mettre à dos...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le silence était toujours présent. Il jeta un regard au rouquin. Celui-ci se changeait dans le calme sans lui accorder un regard. Il remarqua qu'il avait le visage rouge et qu'il respirait fortement. Bizarre. Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui à être aussi silencieux, son portable vibra dans son sac. Le sortant, il fut surpris de voir le numéro de Sugawara s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Allô, Suga-san ?

\- Kageyama ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ni toi ni Hinata n'êtes au lycée en ce moment !

\- Heu...

Une sueur froide coula de son dos en entendant la voix autoritaire du vice capitaine. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Pas à son souvenir. Ils n'avaient fait aucune bêtise récemment.

\- Kageyama ?

\- Heu... Et bien... Oui, on est au lycée mais on a rien fait de mal !

\- Vous êtes au lycée !, s'écria Suga à l'autre bout.

\- Désolé !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais ça avait l'air grave donc autant minimiser la punition qu'ils allaient sûrement recevoir !

\- Kageyama, écoutes-moi attentivement, dit l'argenté d'une voix très sérieuse.

\- Oui !, dit-il en déglutissant.

\- Toi et Hinata, vous êtes dans le local du club, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne sortez surtout pas ! On est en alerte rouge : un typhon nous arrive droit dessus.

Un typhon ? C'était quoi cette blague ? C'est vrai que l'air dehors était plutôt lourd mais sa mère n'était pas assez irresponsable pour le laisser sortir alors qu'un danger météorologique approchait. Enfin... Il le croyait...

Ayant un doute, il partit ouvrir la porte pour vérifier les dires de son senpai...

 _ **Fwooouuuuuuuu !**_

Il referma violemment la porte avec une mine sombre. Dehors... Il y avait du vent, beaucoup de vent... et de la pluie... O-kay...

\- Sugawara-san ? On va rester tranquillement dans le local, merci de nous avoir prévenu...

Après quelques recommandations de l'argenté, Kageyama raccrocha en soupirant doucement. Quelle journée pourrie... Le voilà coincé dans le local du club avec pour seule compagnie son imbécile de partenaire roux... En parlant de lui, il l'avait trouvé bizarrement silencieux lors de sa conversation et même maintenant il paraissait calme... trop calme.

\- Oi, Hinata ! On va rester coincé ici pendant un bon moment ! Un typhon est sur nous- Et imbécile, tu m'écoutes !

N'aimant pas être ignoré, le noiraud agrippa l'épaule du rouquin et le retourna vers lui. Mais alors qu'il allait lui crier dessus comme à son habitude, son partenaire posa soudainement sa tête contre son torse.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?!, rougit-il.

Il comptait le repousser mais la faible voix de Hinata l'en empêcha. Il la trouvait bizarre...

\- Ka-Kageyama..., murmura-t-il faiblement.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Hinata parlait d'une voix aussi faiblarde. Lui qui avait l'habitude de parler haut et fort... Toujours plein d'énergies... Et pourquoi s'appuyait-il de la sorte sur lui ?! L'impression de ce matin éclata à nouveau dans sa poitrine, cette inquiétude qu'il ne savait pas gérer...

\- Hinata ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, alors doucement il décala le plus petit de lui pour regardait son visage. Rouge. Son visage était intensément rouge, et en sueur. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ayant un doute, il plaqua une main sur le front de son partenaire. Chaud. Il était brûlant de fièvre ! Et pas une petite montée de chaleur de rien du tout, non ! Là, le front de Hinata était réellement bouillant !

\- Imbécile ! Si t'es malade, fallait rester chez toi !, cria-t-il de colère pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- Sa-s savais pas..., souffla le rouquin. Ka-Kageyama... J-J'ai tellement f-froid...

L'inquiétude du noiraud grimpa en flèche. Que devait-il faire ? Ils étaient coincés ici à cause de la tempête au-dehors, Hinata était gravement malade et il n'avait aucun moyen de le soigner ! Il ne s'était jamais occupé de quelqu'un de malade ! Lui-même ne tombait que rarement malade.

 _Calme-toi, Tobio. Ne panique pas, imbécile_ , se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Mais quoi qu'il pensait, il paniquait... et c'était mauvais... pour lui mais surtout pour Hinata. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le rouquin toussait difficilement qu'il reprit à peu près ses esprits et une idée germa alors. Il ne savait pas comment aider son partenaire, mais lui pourrait sûrement l'aider, lui dire quoi faire. Aussitôt cette pensée réalisée, il prit à nouveau son portable et composa un numéro.

\- Kageyama ? Que se pass-

\- Suga-san ! On a un problème ! Hi-Hinata... Il-il...

\- Calme-toi, Kageyama, et explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Entendre la voix posée du vice capitaine, le tranquillisa quelque peu. Hinata toujours dans ses bras, le noiraud prit une grande respiration, la bloqua puis l'expulsa doucement. Et plus il souffla, plus il recouvrait son calme. Une fois bien calmer, il interpella son senpai.

\- Suga-san ? Désolé d'avoir paniqué mais Hinata n'est pas bien...

\- Qu'a-t-il ?, entendit-il l'argenté demander, sa voix exprimant son inquiétude.

\- Il a de la fièvre, beaucoup, rajouta-t-il en touchant à nouveau le front du roux. Et il dit qu'il a très froid.

\- D'accord. Il faut baisé sa fièvre et le couvrir, dit Suga. Je sais que Shimizu garde des médicaments dans la trousse de soin du club. Je crois qu'elle est-

La communication coupa. Juste un silence inquiétant se faisait entendre dans l'appareil. Kageyama dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas paniquer encore une fois. Lentement, il descendit son portable et vit qu'en effet la conversation avait été couper. Il n'y avait plus de réseau.

C'était décidément une très mauvaise blague que Dieu lui faisait aujourd'hui...

Un toussotement du roux lui fit porter son attention sur lui. Il remarqua alors sa respiration laborieuse, la sueur qui perlait à son front et son corps tremblant. Il devait s'occuper du rouquin.

\- Hi-Hinata..., l'interpella-t-il, indécis. Ne t'inquiètes pas... okay ? Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Une crise de toux lui répondit puis...

\- T-Tu n'es pas très ra-rassurant avec ton hésitation, répliqua le rouquin.

Sa voix était faible... Très faible. C'était ce qu'il remarqua. Et son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Est-ce qu'il était possible de mourir d'une fièvre ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience ! Il devait donc faire quelque chose pour son partenaire... D'abord, il le déposa par terre parce que là ses jambes tremblotantes ne soutenaient vraiment pas le jeune homme. Prenant le sac du roux comme oreiller, il l'installa délicatement sur le sol de la salle. Il prit ensuite son jacket dans son sac et en recouvrit le malade. Il chercha après celui d'Hinata mais remarqua que celui-ci ne l'avait pas, le faisant grincer des dents. Il espérait que le sien serait suffisant pour pallier au froid... surtout qu'avec la tempête, la température allait encore chuté, n'aidant pas dans l'état actuel du roux. Sa fièvre allait grimper si cela continuer. D'ailleurs, Suga avait dit qu'il y avait des médicaments dans la trousse de soin. Il devait juste la trouver. Il se mit donc en quête de ladite trousse mais il ne la trouva nulle part dans la salle... Il s'en doutait un peu. Le vice capitaine avait dit que c'était Shimizu qui s'en occupait... alors elle avait dû la garder avec elle. La trousse devait se trouver dans la salle pour les filles... Vu la tempête, il n'y avait personne mais... ce n'était une raison pour rentrer dans le vestiaire des filles ? À nouveau, Hinata toussa. Il se tourna vers lui... il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était encore plus rouge qu'il y a une minute.

Cela le décida.

Dans sa fouille, il avait trouvé un fin drap blanc. Il en recouvra Hinata et en profita pour lui toucher le front... et ce qu'il craignait été arriver : la fièvre du roux avait augmenté. Elle avait l'air tellement forte qu'il se demanda si le feinteur avait encore conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui... Sûrement pas.

\- Hinata ? Je vais un instant chercher la trousse de soin, ne t'inquiètes pas ok ?, déclara-t-il quand même.

Le rouquin ne lui répondit rien. Mais il se leva quand même pour partir. Il allait faire vite. La salle des filles étaient juste au bout de l'allée. En quelques secondes, il y serait... sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que pendant les quelques minutes qu'il était resté dans la salle, la tempête elle aussi s'était renforcé... En sortant donc, il se retrouva englouti dans une violente pluie et un vent glaciale. Plaqué contre les parois de l'édifice, il avança tant bien que mal vers le vestiaire des filles. Très vite ses vêtements se retrouvèrent trempés. Mais il arriva au bout de l'allée et entra dans le vestiaire féminin (qui bizarrement n'était pas fermé... devait-il en référer au capitaine?). Dégoulinant d'eau, il se mit à chercher la trousse de soin avec gêne. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les cassiers... Alors, il ne fit que parcourir la pièce des yeux, espérant trouver ce qu'il cherchait à exposition. Bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas... Ne voulant pas briser plus que ça l'intimité des filles, il préféra chercher dans l'armoire plutôt que les cassiers. Et bonheur ! La trousse était dedans !

Rapidement, il quitta les lieux pour affronter à nouveau le vent et la pluie du dehors. Le retour se fit comme l'aller et il se retrouva encore plus trempé qu'avant. Mais au moins, il avait la trousse. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car lorsqu'il revint auprès d'Hinata, celui-ci était en train de tousser. Il s'approcha puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Pendant qu'il ouvrait la trousse et l'examina, il essayait de rassurer le rouquin, alors que lui-même commençait à paniquer un peu. Faut dire que plus les minutes passaient et plus Hinata n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien...

\- Oi ! Hinata, t'as pas intérêt à mourir ici ! J'ai affronté la tempête pour aller chercher la trousse de soin alors tu vas prendre des médicaments -si j'arrive à trouver lequel est le bon- et tu vas guérir ! Et on pourra continuer à jouer au volley ensemble -tu as intérêt à améliorer tes réceptions !-, avec le reste de l'équipe bien sûr. Bon sang ! Pourquoi il y a autant de boîtes dans cette trousse !

Il savait qu'il était juste en train de se ridiculiser. Son débit de paroles montrait clairement sa nervosité. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Avait-il déjà dit que c'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'un malade ? Ah oui, il l'avait dit. Bien.

\- C'est écrit « douleur et fièvre » sur cette boîte, reprit-il. Je pense que tu devrais prendre celle-là... Hinata ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il se tourna vers lui... pour voir le roux les yeux fermaient avec la respiration sifflante et le visage bien rouge.

\- Oi ! Hinata ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu dois avaler ses médicaments, ordonna-t-il.

Difficilement, il vit le rouquin lui obéir et ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Dans un sens, il en fut soulager mais il trouvait la couleur ambre de ses yeux inquiétants. D'habitude, elles étaient d'un joli mélange de marrons et montrer tous les sentiments et pensés du roux... Mais à cause de la fièvre, elles étaient voilées, d'un marron plus clair. Hinata donnait vraiment l'impression de ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourer... Il en eut la confirmation quand le roux appela sa sœur, lui demanda de lui apporter un verre d'eau. Lui touchant à nouveau le front le noiraud se décida à lui donner les comprimés. Parcourant rapidement la notice, il se dit que les symptômes décrient ressemblaient à ceux de Hinata. C'était donc le bon médicament. Il se leva alors rapidement pour chercher la gourde du roux. Il en profita aussi pour se changer (un malade était largement suffisant...).

Posant la tête du malade, il le mit sur ses genoux pour lui faire prendre ses comprimés... et il remarqua à quel point son partenaire était glacé.

\- Allez Hinata, avale ça..., souffla-t-il en posant la paume de sa main où les comprimés étaient.

Il réussit à les faire prendre au rouquin et il sentit un léger poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il voulut ensuite redéposer le jeune malade sur sa paillasse de fortune mais celui-ci se pelotonna contre lui. Et il n'eut pas le cœur à le dégageait de là. La température du rouquin l'inquiétait... Avec sa propre chaleur corporelle, il devrait pouvoir réchauffer un peu Hinata.

Dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenait, c'était attendre qu'elle se calme en faisant attention à l'état de santé du rouquin. Alors il attendit... sa main caressant inconsciemment les cheveux orange. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Mais au bout d'un moment, la respiration d'Hinata devient moins sifflante et il plongea dans un léger sommeil, sous le regard bleu du noiraud. Il continua à le fixer pour être sûr que la fièvre avait bien un peu baisser... et c'était le cas. Il en soupira, continuant ses caresses dans les mèches orangés (cela avait l'air de calmer le malade).

\- Je... Kage... yama...

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre le roux parler. Il comprit alors que ce dernier était en train de parler dans son sommeil.

\- Kage... yama...

Et de lui apparemment.

\- Kage... yama...

\- Je suis là idiot, qu'est-ce que tu me veux... ?, souffla-t-il, amusé par la situation.

-... me...

\- Hum ?

-... aime... kage...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il en rougit. Est-ce que Hinata venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait dans son sommeil ? Avait-il mal entendu ? Non, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Donc le rouquin l'aimait...

\- T'aurais pas pu me le dire en étant conscient, imbécile, dit-il.

Et de l'autre main, qui n'était pas dans les mèches orange, il se cacha le visage rougissant.

Dehors la tempête continuée.

Fin.


End file.
